Paternity Leave
by stardustkr7
Summary: Pre New 52 but several years in the future. Stephanie still didn't look convinced. "Guys, it's flattering that you managed to work your way down the list to ask little old me, but this is kind of huge."


**A/N**: So, this doesn't really have a lot of plot but I thought I'd contribute and provide some happy Stephanie and Damian pre-New52 crap. Also, this is my first time writing Stephanie and I'm worried I didn't get her right. I love Steph. And I totally ship her with all of the Robin boys except Dick. This little fic was also an excuse to write a little comic Dick/Babs, which I haven't really done before so that's an adventure.

Note, this is like, hardly edited at all. I just wanted to write it out and post it. Maybe one day I'll go back and fix it up and add to it, make it a real story.

And now, enjoy the fluff!

* * *

**Paternity Leave**

Stephanie Brown was having one of those days where it felt like the whole damn world was against her.

Of course, normally when faced with serious obstacles, she just tried harder. As she liked to say, she was a real pain in the ass like that. However, Gotham City airport had just about defeated the former eggplant avenger at the luggage carousel.

"Fifth time the damn Hello Kitty bag has gone by," she muttered to herself, arms folded as she waited for her backpack to magically appear. She was so tired, having failed to get adequate sleep in her cramped coach seat on the airplane.

It took about six more revolutions of the Hello Kitty bag before her large, purple hiking pack appeared, bundled up in a plastic bag that she wrestled with for another ten minutes before finally making her way to the taxi zone. When someone grabbed at her arm, she whirled around angrily, the heavy bag swaying precariously on her sunburned shoulders.

"Listen, buddy, I just spent almost thirty hours on a plane trip from Egypt so I am so not in the mood," she snapped.

The tall, black haired man stepped back in alarm. "Steph, I know, it's me," he said slowly, pulling off the dark sunglasses, revealing stunning blue eyes.

Stephanie blinked. "Dick Grayson? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were getting back in town so I figured I'd offer a ride home," he answered, smiling charmingly.

"Oh, well, it's a surprise but sure. I could always save the taxi the money," she decided, still completely bewildered. He took the backpack from her and easily hefted it over his own shoulder.

"Come on, I'm out this way," Dick said, heading towards the door. "So how was Egypt?"

"Hot, dusty, old. But super cool. The dig my advisor had us on was really ancient. Some really sick stuff to put in my thesis," she said, recalling the past few months wistfully.

"That sounds great. So you'll probably be presenting your thesis soon then?"

"Yeah, hopefully," she said, following him through the parking structure to a black Mercedes.

They fell quiet for a few minutes until he pulled out onto the highway.

"Not to sound unappreciative, but this is kind of out of the blue. Nice, but out of the blue," said Stephanie, biting her lip.

"Steph, just because you quit the team for grad school doesn't mean we stopped liking you," he said, smiling.

"Right. Well, it's just… I know I haven't really kept in touch very well. I haven't called Cass in months. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you and Barbara since the wedding. But now that most of my research is done, I should have more free time. It's not a good excuse, but I just got busy," she rambled.

"Stephanie, it's okay. Listen, I'm sure you're really tired and jetlagged right now but how about you come by for dinner tomorrow evening? I know Babs misses you," he suggested as they turned in the direction of her neighborhood. She didn't even bother questioning how he knew where her apartment was.

Stephanie smiled slightly, remembering how she always thought it was so sweet the way Dick said Barbara's name, with his special nickname for her and the undertone of affection. Was their wedding really over two years ago?

"Sure, that would be great."

The car stopped at her building and he got out, helping with her bags.

"Come by around six," he told her, handing her the heavy back pack.

"Alrighty, thanks for the ride home." She waved from the top of the stairs as he drove off.

Across town, Dick entered the spacious apartment they shared for several years now, making his way to the large computer room where his wife was working. He stepped up behind her chair, knowing she already knew he was there, and rested his hands on her shoulders, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sweetheart, you should be resting," he said.

"I'm sitting down," said Barbara dryly.

"Very cute. I meant that Oracle should be taking a break."

"It's getting dark out. You should suit up if you want to get all the good villains before Damian does," she advised him, typing away at lightning speed, monitors all around flickering with her actions. "Canary, you're good to go, hun," she added, speaking into her headset.

"Stephanie is coming over tomorrow night."

"Did you tell her?" Barbara asked, slightly surprised.

"Not yet."

"You know I suggested her partly because I didn't think you'd actually go for it."

"I know. She's been out of the game for a while but I don't doubt her ability to come back."

"It's your mantle, not mine."

"I'm going to go change and get going. Promise me you'll take it easy? Please?" he asked.

She finally looked up at him, her eyes softening. "Okay, I will. Don't worry, Dinah has been yelling at me too."

"Good," he said, now kneeling next to her chair. "I love you, Barbara."

"I love you too, Hunk Wonder," she said, kissing him as his hand passed lightly over her stomach.

* * *

Stephanie nervously rang the doorbell to Dick and Barbara's apartment. Ever since Dick had mysteriously shown up at the airport the other day to give her a ride home, she had gotten steadily more concerned that she was missing something huge. But then she tried to think of who else she would have expected was more likely to surprise her like that, besides her mom, and no one came to mind. Of the Batboys, Dick was definitely the more likely candidate to do something so genuinely nice for her.

It was still strange. She hadn't kept up with the Bat family much after graduating from Gotham U and deciding she couldn't keep being a full-time vigilante if she wanted to pursue her doctorate in anthropology.

The door opened revealing her old mentor, the woman who had given her the Batgirl legacy herself which she had proudly carried for over four years.

"Hi Stephanie, come on in," said Barbara Gordon-Grayson, scooting back to let her inside.

"Barbara, it's so good to see you!" said Stephanie, leaning over to give the wheelchair bound redhead a hug.

"You too, Steph. Dick is just setting the table. Dinner is almost ready," she added, leading the way to the kitchen.

"It's really nice of you to have me over," said Stephanie, taking a seat at the table as Dick was setting down a large salad bowl.

"We missed you," said Barbara simply. "So, how was Egypt?"

"Really awesome. But I'm definitely glad to be back in the States for a while." The conversation about her doctorate work easily carried them through the start of the meal. Dick and Barbara were excellent, attentive listeners as she rambled about the archeological site she was studying with her thesis advisor and all of the sightseeing she attempted to do during her time in Egypt.

"I'm sorry I'm hogging the conversation. I haven't even asked what's been going here lately," said Stephanie, frowning slightly.

The two looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation and reaching an agreement.

"Well, I did sort of have an ulterior motive inviting you over," Dick began.

"I figured. You bat folks always have something up your sleeves," said Stephanie, smirking slightly. "What do you need?"

"It's kind of a long story…"

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but I've been undergoing some treatment, experimental stem cell therapy, on my spine," said Barbara calmly.

"I haven't exactly been getting the newsletter, but that's great news. Can you … can you walk?" she asked tentatively.

Barbara smiled. "Not yet. I have regained some sensation in my legs but the procedures are only half way over and have to be done in small increments over a long period of time. But unfortunately, I won't be able to finish the treatment indefinitely."

"You don't look too upset about it," the blonde observed.

Barbara and Dick traded looks again and he gently clasped her hand.

"No, I'm not upset at all. We haven't told many people about this, but I'm pregnant."

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "Really? Ohmigod! That's amazing! Congratulations! Why exactly are you telling me? Oh, if you're going to ask me to be godmother, I totally accept!"

"Sorry, I already promised that to Dinah."

"I could be godfather," Steph mused.

"Tim," said Dick sheepishly.

"Right, well, did you need me to do anything?" Stephanie asked, confused.

"With Barbara's condition, it's going to be a difficult pregnancy. Leslie pretty much ordered her to cut as much stress out of her life as possible. But Oracle is important to a lot of people in the hero community. She can't just go on maternity leave all of a sudden. So I'm going to be taking over for a while," said Dick.

"What about Nightwing? How are you going to do both?"

The two looked at her expectantly.

"Wait …"

"That's what we hoped to ask you, Steph. Would you take over as Nightwing?"

"Me? Are you guys crazy? You didn't even want me to be Batgirl in the first place. Either of you! And I've been out of the hero business for years now!"

"It wouldn't be for long, maybe a year or so."

"A year? I'm in my last year of grad school, I'm supposed to be working on finishing my thesis."

"We have the connections. You can easily take a year off and come right back to your program if it's too much," Dick assured her. "And I'm sure you haven't forgotten that much in the past few years."

"Why are you asking me of all people? Wouldn't Cassandra be a better option? Or Tim? Or even Damian? I mean, Nightwing is supposed to be a guy."

"Cassandra and Tim are both out of the country. And Damian is doing the Batman thing with Bruce so I don't want to get in the middle of that. But the city still needs a Nightwing and I need to be here," he explained.

"Yes, hovering over me like I'm going to suddenly faint and fall over," Barbara added with an eye roll.

"That's my kid in there too, you know," he said, nodding at her abdomen.

Stephanie still didn't look convinced. "Guys, it's flattering that you managed to work your way down the list to ask little old me, but this is kind of huge."

"We'll pay all your expenses. You don't need to worry about anything. And I will help you get back up to speed as far as your actual fighting goes."

"Stephanie, you loved being Batgirl. I know how hard it was for you to give it up for school and none of us blame you for wanting a normal life. This would only be temporary, just until after the baby is born and we can get settled," said Barbara.

Perhaps she had been a little too selfish for a little too long. She ran a hand through her short blond hair. "I'll do it. On one condition. My Nightwing symbol has to be purple."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," said Barbara with a smile.

* * *

_Firewall 0900_

Stephanie sighed and glanced at the cryptic text on her phone as she waited in the elevator. It was her first day of Nightwing training and she had been summoned to the old base of operations Oracle had set up for Team Batgirl, way back in the day. She was surprised her old codes still worked to even get her in the bunker.

The elevator door opened at last.

Almost nothing had changed. The compact had been updated along with some of the other technology, but it was still the same old Firewall. Only now it was completely empty of people with only half the lights on.

Stepping cautiously into the room, Stephanie again looked at her phone. Maybe it wasn't really a message from Oracle. Maybe it was a trap. But surely someone would have told her if Firewall wasn't secure anymore. _Probably in that newsletter that I haven't been getting …_

She stood in the middle of the room, wishing there weren't so many dark nooks and crannies for someone to hide in. She had never gotten a hang of that whole sixth-sense, _I know you're standing in that corner_ Bat thing.

Just when she had convinced herself that no one was there and she should just leave, something barreled out of nowhere and knocked her on her back.

"Ah! What the .."

Stephanie was on her feet again in an instant, wildly trying to find the source of the attack. A shadow moved and she saw the long black cape and the pointy ears.

"Batman?" Stephanie asked blankly.

"Not quite," answered a female voice before a foot was suddenly flying at her again.

Stephanie just barely managed to dodge the kick, catching sight now of curly black hair.

"Who are you? How did you get down here?!"

The girl attacked again, knocking her down again. _Crap, I'm really rusty_. She got to her feet again and put up a hand.

"Batgirl? Stand down, it's me! Stephanie!"

The newest Batgirl stepped forward into the light and Stephanie gasped with recognition. Even grown up, the hair and eyes were unmistakable.

"Nell? Is that you?"

"How do you know who I am!?"

"Nell, it's me, Steph. Actually, you didn't know my name. I was Batgirl. Remember? You were like, ten," she explained quickly, taking a step back before the other girl could attack again.

Batgirl paused, her eyes widening slightly, reminiscent of her ten year old self. "Batgirl?"

"Well, technically, you're Batgirl now, I guess. Stephanie Brown," said Steph, holding out her hand.

"Wow, it's an honor, really. You were the reason I wanted to do this in the first place. I always wondered what happened to you," said Nell in a hushed voice, taking her hand emphatically.

Stephanie felt herself turn slightly red. "I didn't realize I inspired anyone. But I'm glad it was you who continued the legacy," she said honestly.

"Are you … here to take back your name?" she asked hesitantly, lowering the cowl to reveal the rest of her voluminous black hair and high cheekbones.

"Not exactly," said a voice behind them.

Dick moved over to the computer console and began typing; the rest of the lights turned on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stephanie saw the appreciative look on Nell's face as the man stood before the monitor. Who could blame her, the man had always been gorgeous.

She leaned over and whispered, "You know he's married." Not to mention with a baby on the way.

Nell frowned at her. "I know. Oracle's a lucky gal," she hissed back.

"Can't argue with that. But you know, isn't Damian your Robin?" Steph asked with a smirk.

"Damian? He hasn't really been Robin for a while. I think Bruce is starting to finally let him take over as Batman."

"Damian is Batman!" Steph exclaimed.

"Some of the time," said Dick, finally rejoining them. "There is a very real possibility that Bruce might actually consider retiring for real."

"But Damian is like, a little kid! How can he be Batman?"

Nell and Dick both gave her wary looks.

"You've been away from Gotham for a while, haven't you," said Nell, shaking her head.

"And Bruce would never retire. He tried dying once but just ended up coming back. I don't think he's capable of just retiring from the mission."

"Well, I think Selina just about has him convinced this time. Batgirl, I hope you don't mind that we're invading yours and Proxy's space," Dick added, smiling slightly at the other girl.

"Not at all."

"Proxy? Wendy is still here? Where is she?"

"I'm sure she'll be in soon. Come on, let's get started. I know you're more accustomed to using a bow staff but these are kind of my signature," he said, handing Stephanie a pair of escrima sticks and leading the way to the training mats on the other side of the room.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nell asked

"Like I said, Stephanie isn't taking your mantle, Batgirl. She's taking mine. Meet the new Nightwing."

"Don't worry, Nell. We're going to have tons of fun kicking ass together."

* * *

They did indeed have tons of fun kicking ass together.

The first few nights Stephanie went out in the Nightwing costume were mostly spent with Batgirl, reacquainting herself with patrol and crimefighting. But punching bad guys was like riding a bike. In no time, Steph was on her own, flying through the city and wondering how she could have ever given this up for a normal life.

The first night on her own, she finally ran into him. Batman. Coincidentally, it was also the day after Dick and Barbara had made their announcement to the whole Bat family.

"Who do you think you're supposed to be?"

There was a hint of the haughty sneer in his voice but it was definitely not the squeaky voice of a preteen anymore.

Steph straightened up, hands on her hips.

"Nightwing …"

His jaw dropped slightly. "Brown? Dick got _you_ to replace him?"

"Wow, Damian, you wearing stilts or something? I don't think you were taller than me last time I saw you," said Steph, frowning at him. She recalled an awkward, pubescent fourteen year old dancing with her at the wedding years ago.

He folded his arms and took a step closer, somewhat in her personal space now.

Crap, how long have I been gone? Not only is he huge, but he's also hot now. Stop it, Steph! Remember what an annoying little kid he was, quick!

"You cut your hair. I almost didn't recognize you." His voice was so deep and smooth, not at all the terrier-like yapping of his youth.

"You've really grown up."

They were quiet for a moment. Stephanie was never comfortable with silences but the way his eyes met hers made her kind of freeze. At least, she suspected his eyes were on hers; it was hard to tell with the whited out mask. She was also suddenly thankful her Nightwing costume included a whited out domino as well.

"So are you going to be Nightwing now or just until Dick is no longer –"

"On paternity leave?" Stephanie supplied, smilingly slightly. "That's the plan. Probably not more than a year at the most. I have to get back to my grad program eventually."

"Right, your dissertation. I heard it is almost completed."

Another awkward pause.

"Stephanie …" He reached out a hand and touched her cheek gently; she leaned slightly into his palm. "I'm glad you're back," he said, quickly retracting the hand and abruptly turning around.

She stood there for a few moments after he left, trying to still her quickening heart. _Damn, those Robin boys sure do grow up fine …_


End file.
